


Are monsters born or made?

by Monicaskye64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicaskye64/pseuds/Monicaskye64
Summary: The story of Tom Riddle if he were made evil instead of born it.





	Are monsters born or made?

Tom Marvolo Riddle wasn’t a normal child. He was born from a love potion induced love given to his father, a rich handsome muggle by the name of Tom Riddle, by his mother, a near squib Inbred pureblood witch by the name of Merope Gaunt. Merope wasn’t very beautiful, in fact she was quite ugly, but she was 18 and ‘in love’ and wanted to run away from her horrible family and live a life of love with the handsome muggle that she loved. 

It wasn’t long after they had married and moved to london before Merope decided to take Riddle off of the potion, believing him to love her as much as she loved him. When Riddle came to he was scared and horrified and ran back to his small hometown, Little Hangleton. Merope was heavily pregnant at the time he left. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle was born on the 31st of December 1926 and named after his father and maternal grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. He was born in Wool’s Orphanage where he was also raised. Merope died during childbirth although she could have used her limited magic to save herself she didn’t, too distraught about her husband leaving her. 

Tom grew up to be a very attractive boy though that didn’t stop the other kids from bullying him and calling him a ‘demon’ and ‘freak’. When he was 9 the matron took him to the near by church and got the priest to do an exorcism on the boy, who was scared petrified. Since then he absolutely hated everyone in the orphanage. 

Tom was an extremely gifted boy. He taught himself to use his magic before he even knew what it was. He also had a habit for stealing some of the kids things, he couldn’t do anything to them but he couldn’t let them win so he stole trinkets for himself, if he didn’t he would probably hurt the kids and he knew he couldn’t do that, though he wanted to. And sometimes the kids got so horrible, like that time just before he turned 9 and the whole orphanage was going on a trip to the beach and 5 older kids cornered him in a cave and started to call him names and push him all around. He didn’t mean to push sarah over the clift, she survived thank god, but he was so angry that he pushed back and it was too strong. That wasn’t all though, the other 4 kids fell to the floor screaming, tom was so startled so it didn’t last long but long enough for him to get away. The kids didn’t dare talk about what happened but he knows that’s the reason he had to get the exorcism. 

Tom wasn’t normal, he knew that. He was also a genius so he often saw things that others didn’t. He often didn’t understand rules because they often contradicted each other and when he asked about them he would be slapped for being a smart alek. The love potion didn’t really help. It really shouldn’t be surprising that he didn’t really understand emotions either, he felt them sure, he was still human, but he didn’t really understand them. He once saw a man profess his love to a woman and not a minute after that he was looking at another. If that was love then he didn’t understand why everyone wanted to experience it. But what would he know, he has never been loved and has no one to love. 

It wasn’t until he was 11 did he understand what was different with him. A man who was wearing eccentric clothing came and invited him to a school for magic. Can you believe it, he couldn’t, he wasn’t a demon or a freak but a wizard! This changes everything, he could get away from the horrible orphanage with all the horrible people who have been nothing but horrible and try to exorcise him. The man was called Albus Dumbledore and apparently he taught transfiguration and was the deputy headmaster. It wasn’t until he asked the kind man if all wizards could talk to snakes that the man changed, his face shut off of all emotion. Did he do something wrong, was he still a freak, a demon? The man was considerably more cold after that, that’s when he realised that he may never get away from horrible people, maybe everyone was horrible. 

When Tom asked Professor Dumbledore to show him some magic, Dumbledore set fire to his wardrobe. You couldn’t blame tom for reacting negatively, he was a dirt poor orphan who owned exactly 2 pairs of pants, 1 coat, and 3 shirts and 2 pairs of socks. He was wearing a pair of pants and a shirt with a pair of old dirty sneakers with no socks because they were both dirty and washing day wasn’t for another 2 days, it just so happens that all of his clothes were in that wardrobe, to prevent other kids trying to steal them, instead of in the small laundry room. He hastily stood up either to try and rescue his no doubt burnt to a crisp clothes or try and hurt dumbledore, he wasn’t sure what one he was actually going to do in that moment but he was distracted by a harsh rattling sound coming from the wardrobe. He looked at dumbledore hatefully but confused but the professor just sent a pointed look to the wardrobe on fire. Tom was scared, did the man want him to open it and get hurt? He hated Dumbledore. He slowly inched his way to the wardrobe before he quickly threw open the door, attempting not to get burnt and vaguely noticed that the wardrobe fire had stopped and everything was fine, but most of his attention was on his box of knick knacks from the other orphans who had hurt him. He turned his attention onto dumbledore and was confused to find himself looking into disappointed blue eyes. The confusing turned into anger when the man dare tell him to return the things to their owner in a disappointed voice. How dare he. 

It was one of the best but worst days of his life. He found out why he was so different but he finally had his eyes opened and saw that everyone was horrible, even he was to an extant. 

His first few years at Hogwarts was normal. He was sorted into Slytherin and called Mudblood all the time, but what did he expect, people were horrible. It wasn’t until his 4th year when the war started that he became really and truly scared. He was living in london and the nazi muggles were bombing the shit out of it. He could die! Since then he studied non stop trying to find a way to not die. 

It was during his 5th year he found out his heritage, he was the heir of Slytherin! He was a half blood, not a mudblood. While he hated that his father was a muggle, he thought it was for the best really. He would have hated to be the product of incest between merope and her brother Morfin and have no magic like his mother. He didn’t know what one of his parents was the filthier one though. He rather be powerful than pure, besides he was the most powerful one in Slytherin and everyone knew it, that makes up for not being pure. 

It was during his 6th year that he found a brief mention of something that could make him immortal, he decided to ask his favourite professor who happened to be his potions professor, Slughorn. He wasn’t as horrible as others, but he knew he only associated with him for his power and his genius. Horcruxes are where you split your soul and put into a container and if/when you die your spirit would be anchored to the earth, unable to move on. While it sounded disgusting he would do anything not to die pathetically by being blown up by a muggle bomb. He made his first one in his 6th year, just before yule holidays, by using the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, that he had found the year before, unsure if he would be able to kill anyone else himself. He just happened to run into Myrtle Warren, a 4th year ravenclaw muggleborn, it was over as quickly as it began. 

What tom didn’t know was that you tended to go insane by splitting your soul. While the war kept on raging a mix of Tom’s fear and the slowly creeping insanity caused him to become paranoid and, after killing his father and paternal grandparents and pinning it onto his maternal uncle, he created another Horcrux with the gaunt family ring, causing his remaining sanity to shatter. 

Tom was different when he returned for his last year, he was cruel and a horrible, terrifying person, someone he never wanted to become. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle died the same day as Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, and Lord Voldemort was born. Innocence is always the first thing to go. 

Due to paranoia Voldemort created multiple Horcruxes and became the Darkest Dark Lord to ever exist. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle never stood a chance. If he hadn’t created that first horcrux, he was fated to die that summer before his 7th year, instead he was murdering his family. 

If Tom wasn’t ruled by fear and if he had a decent childhood, he would have grown into the powerful genius he should have been, who everyone admired and would have been the youngest Minister of Magic ever, managing to work his way all the way up to the top by the time he was 25. He would have changed the world. Would have brought back all the Pureblood traditions and integrate muggleborns into the magical world much earlier than 11 and they would be taught about their new world. Werewolves would be given the choice to stay in civilization and live normal lives with the requirement of being 100% secure during the full moon and if they aren’t and kill someone they would be tried with murder like a normal person who killed someone because it was their responsibility to be in a secure place, or the wolves could go and live in their own packs in the wild, with the same law if they killed anyone. 

Children would know what the differences between Light, Dark and Grey Cores are and pureblood supremacy would be wiped out within time. 

The fall of Tom Marvolo Riddle marked the rise of Lord Voldemort, The Greatest Dark Lord to exist.


End file.
